1730 BC
. Next map: '''1705 BC (Maps Index)]] 1730 BC - SOBEKHOTEP III REUNIFIES EGYPT MAIN EVENTS c. 1758-1730 BC - Cimbri and Amazon Invasions During these years, the Cimbri led by Teur (Teucer) left the Venedi behind in the country from Pannonia to the Adriatic, and proceeded to conquer parts of Celtoscythia as far as Crimea (Cimbria or Cimmeria), effectively dividing the Celtoscythians, and leaving Ab as king there. They then, along with their wives, Hacs and her Amazon army, conquered south as far as the Bosphorus and the Troad, where Teur built forts. The Amazons continued to subject and occupy land in Asia as far as possible. Humbel succeeded Humulf in Sweden in 1751 BC, and appointed his son Dan in Vetala, now called Danica. Angel, the other son of Humbel of Sweden and his queen Gesilda, was denied a share in Danica by Dan, so he took refuge in Saxony and founded the Angli, quite unwittingly giving his name to this language. Humbel also ruled several other peoples around the Gulf of Bothnia in his Swedish Empire, and he passed it on in 1742 BC to another son Gotilla. The "External Goths", or Getae under Augis, had subjected the Curetes of Courland; under his successor Amalus, they rebelled and tried to join Aestia, but between Amalus of the Getae, and Gotilla in Gothland, they re-subjected and enslaved the Curetes. By this time as well, the Sarmatians had joined with Scythia, whom they had always had more in common with culturally, and migrated east of the Don, while the Scythian warriors, the Spali came west of it. 1752 BC - Independence of Hana The Amorite Ila-kabkabu seems to have been ruler of Terqa (Hana country, at this point including Mari) by 1752 BC, when his son Shamshi-Adad was born. Nerebtum also became independent of Asshur under Sin-Abushu that year. Asshur, under its king Naram-sin since 1774 BC, seems to have begun a decline of influence at this point. In 1751 BC Amina of Unina died, and there was an eclipse visible in the area. 1750 BC - Dardanus kills Iasius, flees to Samothrace In 1750 BC, in Italia, Dardanus killed his brother Iasius Janigene, king of Tuscany and Celtica. However Siceleus and his other opponents then drove him into exile and he fled to the island of Samothrace. Coribantus became king in Tuscania, while Allobrox succeeded in Celtica (Gallia) where he ruled in peace. Romanessos of the Aborigines also killed himself that year and was replaced by his son Picus I beyond the Tiber. Siceleus was suceeded in Hispania that year too, by Lusus; Amphictyon in Athens by Erechtonius. And in Argos, Crotopus had succeeded his father Agenor and ruled 1755-1734 BC, followed by Sthenelus I. The Pelasgi were subjugated in the western Pelopponese in 1748 BC, and Dionysus, another of Deucalion's sons, started a wine industry and went to Athens. 1749-1737 BC - Expansion of Larsa Sin-iddinam, ruling Larsa since 1752 BC, defeated Sumulael of Babylon in 1749 BC, who was then succeeded there by Sabium. In 1748 BC, Sin-iddinam of Larsa also seized Ibrat and Malgium, in 1747 BC he sacked Eshnunna itself, still ruled by Ipiq-Adad; in 1746 BC Sin-iddinam retook Nippur, in the hands of Isin since 1769 BC. In 1745 BC, Sin-iddinam was succeeded in Larsa by Sin-eribam. This gave Babylon a chance at a comeback, and in 1744 BC Sabium of Babylon defeated Larsa. Sin-eribam was then succeeded in Larsa in 1743 BC by Sin-iqisham. 1743 BC is when Asshur, still under Naram-sin, took Hupshum. This seems to be their major success as otherwise their neighbors began to seize more territorial control from them following this. In 1742 BC Siniqisham of Larsa seized Pinaratim and Nazarum. The Mari Eponym Chronicle contains a report of a "flood in a remote land" here, which may recall the infamous recent flooding in Thessaly. In 1737 BC Sin-iqisham defeated the forces of Kazallu, Babylon, Elam, and Zambia of Isin; Zambia was succeeded then in Isin, having ruled only two years, by Iter-pisha. Siniqisham of Larsa was succeeded in 1738 BC by Silli-adad. Also in 1738 BC, Ila-kabkabu of Hana captured Shuprum from Asshur. 1737 BC - Destruction of Assyrian Karums in Hatti In 1737 BC, the longstanding Assyrian Karums in the Hatti region were destroyed, dealing Asshur a major setback. This may have been instigated by the Amazons who invaded Asia at this point, but the culprit at least in the case of the major Karum at Kanesh, was apparently Uhna king of Zalpua. Harpatiwa, king of Kanesh since 1752 after Hurmeli, was also succeded then by Inar. 1737 BC - Rise of Warad-Sin in Larsa and Shamshi-Adad in Hana In 1737 BC, a powerful Elamite-Amorite noble, Kudur-Mabug, put his son Warad-sin on the throne in Larsa, replacing Silli-adad. The Elamites also defeated Ipiq-adad's armies in Eshnunna that year. And that same year, Shamshi-Adad succeeded his father Ila-kabkabu in Hana (Terqa). Warad-sin of Larsa destroyed the wall of Kazallu and the army of Yamutbal, the Mesopotamian Amorites, in 1735 BC. Meanwhile Asshur was defeated by the Lullubi that year in Lazapatum. 1734 BC - Resurgence of Eshnunna In 1734 BC, Ascatades or Ipiq-Adad of Eshnunna began his comeback, conquering the major Hurrian city of Arrapha from Asshur's orbit. In 1733 BC, he took Gasur. 1733 BC - Coup in Thebes and Oppression of Hebrews Intef Sehetepkare, or Cherres, had ruled Thebes after Acherres from 1746 BC, followed by Seth Meribre (Danaus Armais) in 1737 BC. After the long rule of Sheshi ended in 1745 BC, there were six more, short-lived rulers in Goshen. In 1733 BC, Danaus was overthrown by a military commander, Sobekhotep III (Aegyptus), who exiled Danaus (not really his brother as later accounts had it) and immediately cancelled the 14th Dynasty in Goshen -- deposing their last king Yaqob-Har, taking the name Sekhemre Sewdjtawy for again reuniting Egypt, and enslaving the Hebrews of Goshen. The firstborn baby male Hebrews were ordered cast in the Nile, and Moses was born to Amram and Yochebed this year. A list of slaves from Sobekhotep III's reign includes Sippara, one of Moses' midwives according to Exodus. Moses was rescued by Sobekhotep's daughter Dedetanuq (Termut). Sobekhotep's vizier was Resseneb, son of Ankhu. 1730 BC - Nemedians revolt and flee Fomoire After the Nemedians had been oppressed and taxed by the Fomoire for 200 years, they began to revolt. They attack the Fomorians' base on Tory island, but most of their force are killed in the battle. The few survivors leave Ireland to the Fomorians and split into 3 groups. The first two groups, led by Simeon and Iobath, ended up in Greece for a while; those of Simeon to Thessaly or Thrace, where they were enslaved and made to carry soil in bags, becoming known as the Fir Bolg; those of Iobath to Boeotia, where they took pagan arts and became the Tuatha De Danaan. The third group, led by Briotan Mael, went to the mostly still unpopulated region on Scotland's east coast, between the Tay and Forth. As Keating notes this was well before Brutus arrived in Britain in 1116 BC, thus the inhabitants were already called Britanni before Brutus.